Back to the Deserts
What you need to know Back to the deserts is a story about another universe, that is almost the same as the normal one. It tells the tale of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe. He returns to Bara Magna, to meet his friends. The story will be written in short episodes. Back to the Deserts Introduction "When I was flying, I saw an explosion on Bara Magna. Is it possible it hit the Black Spike Mountains?" said Mata Nui to Gresh. "Some Agori saw an explosion, yes. But it wasn`t that big." he replied. But Mata Nui was afraid. After he heard the tales of the Skrall returned, he knew it wasn`t a coincidence. "I want to go to the Mountains." he said. Gresh didn`t like the idea, but he thrusted his friend. "I`m going with you, you are not going alone." "Thank you, but even with elemental powers, 2 beings will not survive. We need at least 4 Glatorian to come back alive." Mata Nui replied. "I know someone, his name is Kazun, he`s a caravan guard. I`m sure he can help us, he`s used to travel." Gresh said. "Good, then we need only one more." Mata Nui replied. Chapter One At the gates of Tesara "Well, I think we are ready." Gresh said. "Lets go then, I dont want to waste time" Mata Nui replied impatient. "Wait, wait for me!" a female voice shouted. Gresh looked up and saw Soran, one of the younger glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. "Soran, what are you doing here? I thought you were training with Vastus." he said irritated. "I was, but I heard of your expedition to the Black Spike Mountains, and I sneaked away. I want to go with you, I want some adventure." "No! This is too dangerous!" Mata Nui said. "Please, I want to go outside the village and train in real fights. Don`t you understand that?" she replied sad. "Good, you can go with us if you want. But only to Tajun, not further." "Yes! Finally some action!" Chapter Two Driving through Sandray Canyon Mata Nui was worried. The last time they drove through the canyon, they were almost dead. Gresh, who was steering, looked relaxed. "Are you afraid, pal?" he asked. "Yes, I hate this place." He was still worried, but he tried to look more relaxed. "Well, we are almost at the end. And we have seen no Skopio, and no Bone Hunters." But Gresh hadn`t stopped talking, when a Skrall Patrol showed up. "Finally some action." whispered Soran. Skrall looked into the canyon, and commanded his steed to walk in it. "They are coming, I need to stop and hide" Gresh whispered nervous. He drove the Thornatus V9 behind a rock, knowing it wouldn`t help. The Skrall saw them already, and looked through the canyon, searching his prey. The group heard the Skrall stepping off the steed, coming closer and closer. But...The footsteps stopped, just before the rock. The Skrall walked away. But for what? Getting his Rock Steed to attack? Or did he just gave up? Meeting Kazun Sandray Canyon The Skrall was still walking, he climbed on his steed, and he gave it a command. They passed them with high speed. Was he going to get help? No, a Skrall Patrol could beat them easily, they were safe. "Is he gone?" Gresh asked whispering. "Yes, I think so, but we should get to Tajun quickly." Mata Nui answered. "Why did he go away?" Soran asked. "To get help?" "No, he saw the Vorox coming this way." someone said. It was Kazun, Caravan guard of the Water Tribe. "Kazun? What are you doing here? And what do you mean with 'Vorox coming this way'?" Gresh asked. "Vorox invaded Tajun, I was searching help" he said panting. "Fast, drive us to Tajun, before it is completely gone!" Battle for Tajun Tajun Kazun was fightning for his life. Tajun, his home, was infiltrated by Vorox, and they had already destroyed too much. This must stop. he tought.''This had already gone too far. I will end their attack, even if I die. I will stop them all! ''Meanwhile, Gresh and Mata Nui had almost drove the Vorox away from the arena of Tajun. "I am almost done here, Gresh" Mata Nui shouted to the other side of the arena. "But they just don`t go through the gate." "Same here, I wished Soran was here." Gresh shouted back. "That tail could be handy. "A scream, Vorox hissing, a being that fell on the ground."That was Soran, we should go to help her." Gresh shouted. "But what about the Vorox? We can`t let them destroy everything." "You need to choose! We can always rebuild this arena! But we can`t rebuild Soran!" "You are right, Gresh, we go." Characters *Glatorian **Gresh **Soran **Kazun **Skrall *Animals ** A Rock Steed *Vehicles ** A Thornatus V9 *Matoran Universe beings **Mata Nui Category:Stories Category:Bara Magna Category:Alternate Universe